Open Eyes
by lishan1988
Summary: Conflict in Yanagi for who he loves


**Disclaimer: None of the characters are my own and I don't want to make any money out of this**

**Open eyes**

Slowly I stray from our tent as you slept. Silently, softly, padding my way towards the village where He is. He who opened my eyes to nothingness, thus, killing my obsession to be one and the same as him.

I stalked my way like a cat through the tall grass. On my right was a waterfall which once housed the greatest power of all time, Okikurumi. You had taken it away from its home to destroy the world but all I could think of was your body, wet from the water and glistening in the light of the moon as you stole your village's treasure away.

Standing transfixed as thoughts of you bathing in this water swam in my mind. NO! What am I thinking?! I live Hyde don't I? I clench my eyes and turn away. You are nothing but a memory in my mind. All I had wanted to do was to confirm that.

"Oh, have you come to see me…Yanagi?" The hair on my neck stands as a pair of hands, your hands, encircle me. Oh my god…….I can feel your perfect pair of lips sucking on my neck. You turn me around and slowly take off my shirt. You let your hands and lips warm all that has been now exposed to your eyes. I'm mesmerized and can barely move but to entangle my hands in your hair as you leave a trail of your scarring sin down my body.

As you remove my pants, I close my eyes opening all my other senses. The feel of your hot breathe as it nears my ache. The sound of your breathing, as even and level as you always are. The smell of your skin searing me. Taste! All I want is just as taste of you!

I moan and lean in to kiss you but all you do is laugh. You laugh and whisper in my ear, "So you are of some worth after all.." I stare like one of those undeserving idiots at NOA during the ball. Turning around, I try to scramble away. You just snigger again and grab my waste.

My throat tightens in disgust at myself. Even with this little touch I can feel myself getting aroused. You drag me closer and begin nipping the back of my neck. I shudder. With one thrust you enter me like the whore that you think I am. You smile against my neck as you hear me moaning wantonly while you pound into me. Not long after you come inside me and I follow without even a touch from you on my need. Standing up, you throw my clothes at me and turn away without another word. I look up and see, to my horror, Hyde standing not so far away.

Quickly pulling on my clothes, I run straight towards where we had made camp with you trailing behind. Upon reaching the camp site you just stop. Taking a step closer I see your lips move. Your teeth suddenly clench and you lunge towards me. "SHIT!" you scream. I turn my head away instantly. You look like a demon with your white hair reflecting the orange of the flame of the campfire and your red eye burns with rage.

You take that cloth which you constantly wrap around yourself and tie my wrists together. You then secure me to a tree and take off all my clothes. I beg you to stop but you gag me with a bit of the cloth. You kiss me hard on the lips. You proceed lower and suck on that sensitive spot on my neck. I moan and you bite harder. Wetness surrounds my right nipple as you close your mouth around it. Your pinch and roll my left one between your fingers. I writhe under you and can barely stop shaking.

Torture. One of the things which you had enjoyed when you still had your memories. Now, it seems that you still loved to do the same as you spent eternity caressing my upper body and thighs. My eyes opened in want as your hands descended closer to where I needed it to be. Your hands moved up and down my length and I threw my head back in pleasure. My hips began to move towards your touch, picking up to an almost maddening speed. NOW!...What? Why couldn't I cum? Clawing myself through the haze which you had engulfed me in I see a band surrounding my length.

You trace your finger up my length slowly. Reaching the top, you use your thumb and tease my slit. Repeating the same pattern again and again in a maddening cycle until I'm thrashing uncontrollably. You take the cloth out of my mouth. I scream for you. You then slowly remove your pants and enter me. Gods, your length feels so good inside me. You begin to thrust immediately going hard and fast, hitting my sweet spot each time.

"I'm sorry…" I mewl softly as I feel the pressure build between my legs.

"I'm sorry" I say louder when you look up at me.

"I …" I stop as you touch my face. Tears begin streaming down my face and I look at you just as when you made me realize that I was afraid of losing you.

You kiss me tenderly on the lips. I slowly opened and let our tongues entangle themselves. You remove the band around my length and thrust into me again. My legs wrapped themselves tightly around you as I was pushed towards the heavens. My nails dug crimson crescents into your back, further marking you as mine.

Our breathing turned ragged as your thrusts into started to turn uneven. "Hyde!" and just like that I came feeling you do the same.

We lay down on the grass, you hugging me and I just looking at you.

He had opened my eyes to nothingness, thus, killing my obsession to be one and the same as him. But, in this nothingness I saw a light and I opened my eyes to the image of you smiling back at me.


End file.
